Black Butler: Demon Expecting
by BlackButlerFan13
Summary: My 1st FanFic and 1st mpreg. After and encounter with Claude Faustus, Sebastian becomes pregnant with his child. How will Ciel handle this? Crappy summary, I know. This story contains mpreg "Male Pregnancy" i am fully aware this cannot happen in reality. Don't like, don't read. Please Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The skies were black, with the exception of stars. The full moon was brighter than it had ever been in London, turning the black sky into an enchanting silvery grey. If this night had been perfect the crickets would be chirping in the distance while a cool breeze stirred the outside air, hardly cared by the people snuggled deep in their beds, quietly dreaming of tomorrow.

But this night was all but perfect for two who had strayed into the woods late at night. The bone-crunching sound of blows landing shattered the night air, stopping the breeze and silencing the crickets.

In a forest far off from town, two demons battled. One being Sebastian Michaelis, who was fighting exhaustingly hard to keep his master, Ciel Phantomhive, in his possession. The other was Claude Faustus, a former butler who was presumed dead after he had been stabbed by a demon's sword. He wanted what Sebastian had; a valuable soul worth killing his butler over. The only problem was Ciel Phantomhive no longer had a soul. Sebastian had been ordered to serve the young earl forever as the boy tried to pull through life as a demon.

"Why do you **want** my young master?" Sebastian asked, panting heavily. The fight had been going on since sunset, and the fact that the raven-feathered demon was in heat made fighting more exhausting, "He's no better than a dead man to you. His soul is gone and even his body is tainted now. He's less desirable than dung, and yet you still seek him out?"

"Ah, but he's still worth desiring." Claude said as he wiped the condensation from his spectacles, "How often do demons come across masters who are worth the time and energy we put into them? Ciel Phantomhive intrigues me so; he's one-of-a-kind. That is why I desire him."

The spider butler lunged at Sebastian again, who dodged his attack and kicked him against a tree.

"And what about you, Michaelis?" Claude asked with a devious grin. He had sensed Sebastian's heat pheromones the moment they were in the same general area. He'd been plotting a revenge on the Phantomhive butler as they battled and only one solution came to mind, "That brat of yours will never give you anything in return. So why not just leave him to fend for himself?"

"He's not ready." Sebastian said plainly, "Only when he's reach his own fertility cycle and knows how to tie his own shoes without a problem will I leave him."

Claude's smile grew as the Phantomhive butler checked the time on his chain watch. It was only three in the morning.

"Are you saying you would do anything for that vulture you call a master?" Claude asked in curiosity as he inhaled Sebastian's pheromones.

"What are you asking of me, Claude?" Sebastian uttered, sensing the spider butler's peeked interest.

"You're stargazed, Michaelis."

Stargazed was a term demons used to describe another demon in heat. Usually, the demon is in a mindless trance, walking around aimlessly until the pheromones wore off or another demon discovers them and mates with them. A stargazed demon is recognized by a pair of bewitched eyes; eyes with pupils that blend in with the irises and the irises themselves lose their detail. The eyelids are usually relaxed, giving the demon a sleepy, sometimes dead-eyed look.

Sebastian, however, was rather clear-minded for a demon that was in heat. He was coordinated and had no noticeable intention on mating.

Sebastian sensed Claude's intentions and drew a painful step back, "I knew you were the type to seek my humiliation, but if you so much as touch me…"

He couldn't find anything else to say, and before he knew it he was on the ground. The Phantomhive butler struggled to claw free, only to be pressed harder into the ground. He felt hands on the belt of his pants, tugging them aggressively down.

A cold voice leaned in close with a wicked smile stretching from ear to ear on the owner's face.

"I'll make sure you suffer a humiliation so deep, it will be sure to haunt you every waking moment of every waking day…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ciel**

I was jostled from my sleep by the warm sound of Sebastian's voice as he threw open my bedroom curtains.

"Young master, it's time for you to wake up."

There was something about his voice that seemed off. There was a flat, emotionless tone to it and it seemed hesitant as well.

Looking into my butler's eyes, I noticed even his facial expressions had gone flat. He didn't carry that kind-hearted smile, like he usually did. His eyes carried no spark to them, only the blood-red color that only demon like him possessed.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes clean of sleep, pretending to not notice my butler's abnormal behavior. The smell of poached eggs and fresh fruit salad filled the air. Sebastian was balancing the tray at the tips of his fingers as he handed me my breakfast.

"What's on my schedule today?" I asked as I cut into the egg.

"This morning you have a meeting with a fellow from Germany. He wishes to speak with you about expanding the Funtom Company to a wide variety of states, including those in the United States. This afternoon, Lady Elizabeth is coming over to visit you."

I nodded. It was normal for companies from other states to ask to expand the Funtom Company, and it was even more normal for Lizzy to want to visit me. She was my fiancée, after all.

After breakfast, Sebastian had me dressed. He didn't smile as he usually did, and I was just now beginning to realize that he'd been this way for the past month. The night before that, he seemed rather distracted by something, but still carried his usual attitude, so I thought nothing of it.

As Sebastian turned towards the door, I studied his movements. They were sluggish and slow, as if he had weights strapped to his ankles.

"Are you feeling alright, Sebastian?" I asked.

Only now did he turn to me with a smile, "Of course, sir."

He left the room, leaving behind an uncomfortable silence. As much as I didn't want to believe him, he was my butler. Never the type to get sick or injured, I had to trust that he was telling me the truth.

The day went by as scheduled. I declined the German man's offer of expanding the Funtom Company, remembering well what had happened the last time when an Italian man offered to expand my company. Face to face, his intentions were reasonable, but behind closed doors I discovered he was only out for money; both from me and the one company he had already sold off.

After mid-morning tea and dessert, I noticed Sebastian was becoming less like himself. Though he was always on time, he was very sluggish and quiet for the most part. Our three very clumsy servants, Mey-Rin, Bard-Roy, and Finnian, had messed up their daily tasks **again**. Normally, Sebastian would scold them on sight and then order them to clean up the mess. But today he would just relieve a frustrated sigh and cleaned up the mess himself; something I thought he'd never be caught dead doing.

After he had dismissed Finny I walked up to him, giving him a slightly more concerned look, "Are you okay, Sebastian?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and shook his head, "Being concerned about a mere servant on an off day doesn't suit you, young master. I'm fine. I just don't feel like breaking a sweat over these three today. Their mistakes are too common for that. Not to mention none of their mistakes are serious, so I wouldn't worry yourself about it."

The sincere tone in Sebastian's voice convinced me, "Fine, but after you finish your work, I want you to rest. You look terrible."

Sebastian bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sebastian**

A sick feeling hit the pit of my stomach, and this time it wasn't the nausea I've been feeling all week. Young master, Ciel, asking me to take some time to rest was unheard of; for me, at least.

I did as I was told; finishing up my daily tasks and then going to the library for some well-deserved peace and quiet. I usually preferred to stay in my own room, but it didn't carry the peace that the library did, especially with the synchronized meows of a dozen beautiful cats hidden away in my closet. Normally, the meow of a cat was music to my ears, but lately I've discovered that the noises the cats made only brought up bad headaches. Then again, I've been getting headaches even in the quietest of places.

I sprawled across one of the sofas in the library, trying to focus on the beautiful silence. Minutes later, I was constantly adjusting my position to alleviate the mild back pain and cramps that had worked their way into my body.

Nausea? Cramps? Back pain? I swallowed at the next thought that crossed my mind. _Could it be? _I wondered.

I placed a gentle hand on my stomach, wondering.

"Claude," I whispered, anger and fear tainting my voice, "You damn fool!"

I removed my hand and sat up, wondering if Claude had done more than just use me for his own sexual pleasure. The possibility of me being able to conceive and carry a child was great, especially since the spider had gotten to me when I was in heat. But I didn't know for sure.

I didn't want to start jumping to conclusions; especially since I wasn't one hundred percent sure I was pregnant.

Heading into my bedroom, I picked up the phone and shut the door. I had to pull out an old address book to search for the number. On the second page was the number of an old friend I knew who could help me. I quickly dialed that number and waited.

The other end of the line picked up after ringing three times, "Kristy Smith's office. This is Sara."

My throat tightened at the sound of Sara's voice. I hated her, and she very much hated me, "Is Dr. Smith there?"

"Sure, one moment, please."

The line switched receivers and a new, but familiar voice picked up, "Dr. Smith, how can I help you?"

"Kristy, it's Michaelis."

"… Sebastian? Well, I must say it's been a while since I've heard from you. Two hundred years, I think. How've you been?"

"I've been better." I sighed, "I called to schedule an appointment with you."

"Sure. Is this a regular check-up, then?"

"Not exactly. It's personal; let's just leave it at that."

"Okay, what time?"

"How early can you get me in?"

"Well, since this is a private matter, I can get you in at about midnight tonight. Will that do?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

I hung up without another word and lay down on my bed. I would have to slip out while the young master and the other servants were asleep.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Ciel's repeated question only forced me to give him the same response, "Yes, my lord. I assure you nothing is wrong, now sleep."

I could tell Ciel didn't believe me; the way his royal blue eyes gazed into mine, then drew blood-red, and then flashed a bright pink with slitted pupils like those of a demon said everything. But he didn't fuss and laid his head down on his pillow.

I waited until I was sure he was asleep, listening for the deep sigh and shallow breathing that came at an even pace.

After tucking the young master into bed and checking to make sure Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard were asleep, I slipped out the front door of the mansion and prepared a single horse to ride. Kicking the horse hard, I galloped to town at the horse's top speed.

Kristy's doctor's office was well hidden from the humans in town; the entrance being tucked away in an alleyway near Undertaker's shop. This particular doctor's office only worked with demons, reapers, and other supernatural beings, and Kristy was the best doctor there was for a demon.

I walked in through the front door and sat down in the waiting room. Around me, the lights on the ceiling flickered on and off ominously. The furniture was covered with dust and cobwebs. From behind a door past the reception area, I heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

As the door opened, the lights stopped flickering and lit up. The dust and cobwebs on the furniture was cleared, and I was left facing Kristy, who stood before me with a clipboard tucked under her arm.

I could instantly tell she wasn't human. Her long blonde hair that I remember from long ago had now been cut short. Now, the hair started blonde at the roots and the golden color stretched out half of the length of her hair, but slowly changed into a lime green towards the feathered ends of each lock. Her eyes were much like mine; cat-like in appearance, but instead of being an iridescent purple, these eyes were an icy shade of blue, nearly white. Her body was small in build, but she stood nearly as tall as I did. Piecing these pieces together, I knew Kristy was a shape-shifter.

"Hello, Kristy." I said as I stood up, reaching out a hand.

"Hello, Sebastian." She replied as she shook my hand, smiling, "It's nice to see you again." she scanned my body, "You're looking well."

"Thanks."

We walked back through the door Kristy had first entered and made our way to a larger examination room in the far back part of the office.

"So what brings you here today, Sebastian?" Kristy asked, "I'm sure this isn't a routine check-up, otherwise you wouldn't have asked for a private visit."

I sat down on the examination table that was draped with a snow-white sheet, "How do I start this?" I feared telling anyone, even a doctor, that I had been raped by Claude Faustus.

"Take your time, Sebastian." Kristy said with a soft smile, "I have all night."

I shuffled a little bit and looked at her, "Well… about a month ago, I went into heat."

"Naturally," Kristy said, writing my words down on the clipboard, "It's about that time of year for demons. Anything else?"

"Well, I had ventured out of the Phantomhive manor that night, trying to clear my mind since the pheromones were building up inside the mansion, messing with my senses and riling me up." I continued, "I happened to stumble upon another demon named Claude Faustus."

"Faustus, huh? I should have known that spider wouldn't stay dead for long." She tapped her pen against her clipboard several times, "And I assume Faustus realized you were in heat and tried to mate with you."

"Well, originally we were fighting over my master. But he'd been plotting revenge on me from the start and he…" I trailed off and Kristy stopped writing. I shuffled in place a bit more and looked up at her, "Kristy… I think I'm pregnant."

The doctor's eyes closed patiently and opened again slowly, "I see…"

She stood up and asked me to lie down on the examination table. She checked my blood pressure and my pulse and listened to the sounds of my heart and lungs. Unlike human doctor's visits, there was no need for me to wear a hospital gown. Doctors like Kristy made do without them, which meant there was no hassle about changing.

Lifting my shirt, she pawed at the skin, and then she rested her hands flat against my abdomen and put herself into a meditative state. About ten seconds later, she removed her hands, her blue eyes flashing, "Do you consider the possibility of being pregnant to be good or bad news?"

I shrugged, "Good news, I guess. I already know Claude wouldn't want anything to do with this child, since he was the one who raped me. But if I'm pregnant, I wish to keep the child. I've always loved children, demon or human, and it isn't fair to the child if I just give it away."

Kristy sighed, then cracked a soft smile, "I believe you are pregnant, Sebastian. But my abilities aren't accurate quite yet." She reached into a cabinet and pulled out an at-home pregnancy tester, "This tester was specifically designed to capture the pregnancy hormones from a male demon." She handed it to me, "It's one hundred percent accurate. You may test here or at home, if you like."

I decided to spare myself the time and test here. Stepping into the bathroom, I followed the instructions, and within ten minutes I had a result.

Positive.

My body tensed up, even though I had been expecting it, deep down. The real question was how to tell the young master. I couldn't have cared less about Claude, even **if** he deserved to know.

I exited the bathroom, still holding the tester in my hands.

"Well?" Kristy asked, slightly curious.

I held the black, plastic tester up, exposing the small red plus sign.

"Well then, congratulations!" she seemed to say in her most excited tone, while still managing to stay calm and quiet.

"Yeah..." I said, my head spinning madly, "Congratulat…"

At one point I thought I felt myself falling, but something caught me, keeping me on my feet. I noticed it was Kristy who had caught my fall.

"Perhaps you should sit." She said, "I'll fetch you some water."

I drank glass after glass until the dizziness had left my head. The mere thought of being pregnant was too overwhelming; I had never thought it through.

"It's normal for first-time parents to become overwhelmed by this sort of news." Kristy said, handing me another glass of water, "Especially if it's an unplanned pregnancy. I knew I felt a fetus in there, but I wanted to be sure."

"That's okay." I murmured, inhaling the water, "I guess it's better than a false alarm. But, how am I going to tell my young master?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ciel**

I woke up this morning to the same thing I woke up to yesterday; Sebastian pulling the curtains open, telling me it was time to wake up. This morning, however, he seemed more quiet than usual. His voice had a frightened undertone to it and from the moment I opened my eyes, Sebastian's gaze towards me was shrouded in uneasiness; fear tainting his unusual red eyes.

"For breakfast this morning—"

I didn't let him start my morning breakfast, although I could smell the warm fragrance of waffles and maple syrup, "What's wrong, Sebastian?"

My butler paled at my sudden question. I knew he was hiding something, but even I didn't know what. He refused to answer my question, even after the ninth time, when I was practically screaming at him.

"Fine," I finally said, crossing my arms, "What's on my schedule for today?"

To my shock, a smile crossed Sebastian's face, "I've decided that today it's time you learned about demon anatomy."

I gave him as strange look, "Anatomy?"

Sebastian nodded, "There's still lots you don't know and don't understand about demons."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" my voice had gone from serious to childish.

Sebastian's smile only got bigger, "Patience, my young lord. You'll find out after breakfast."

"So why anatomy?"

I was pelting Sebastian with questions the moment we entered my study. He was carrying several different books that covered demon anatomy, diseases, and illnesses.

"Believe it or not, young master," Sebastian began, "Your body still grows and develops, even as a demon. Some things are to be expected, others, not so much."

I crossed my arms again as Sebastian plopped a large book in front of me entitled, 'Demon Anatomy'.

"Choose any chapter you wish, master."

I skimmed through the index with nothing standing out to me. The skeletal system, the organ systems, the repro—_no, __**definitely **__skipping over that!_

Eventually I came across something rather unusual, "'Pregnancy in Male Demons'?"

Sebastian tilted his head slightly like he usually did. It was almost as if he were back to his old self again, "Is that the chapter you wish to read, sir?"

I nodded, "Nothing else seems interesting, to me."

The pages were turned to a chapter that was lost in the middle of the book. As usual, I read out loud, "'Pregnancy in Male Demons: Part One. During the first century of life, a male demon is sexually inactive. Their sole purpose in life is to serve a master, no matter if it's human or demon. If a demon is kept content, he may not start a fertile cycle for several centuries.'"

"Meaning…?" it was Sebastian's turn to pelt me with questions.

I thought through the paragraph I just read, "Meaning a demon, a male demon, usually doesn't start having an interest in sex until it is over one hundred years old. It's more important for them to serve a master, and even if the demon becomes sexually active in that time, he is more dedicated to his master than his own desires."

Sebastian gave me a shocked look, "We aren't even that far into the chapter yet! How did you figure that out?"

"I was just thinking about what I wanted to hear." I said with a small grin.

Sebastian chuckled warmly, "Skip the next paragraph, then, and keep reading."

Finding the place Sebastian wanted me to read, I continued on, "'When a male demon becomes sexually active, he goes into heat. Usually it is only the male who bears the child that goes into this phase. He will show visible signs like restlessness, selective hearing, and the demon will often try to search for something, but not know who or what that something is. Some demons, at times, don't show signs of being in heat at all. Instead, he will be stargazed; having pupils that blend in with the irises and the irises gain a dead, lifeless appearance.'"

I noticed once more that Sebastian had the depressed and haunted look he'd been carrying all month.

"Sebastian?"

The sound of his name instantly snapped him out of his thoughts. The way he looked at after that was haunting to me.

Though in his gaze there seemed to be only emotionlessness, the mortified, frightened undertone they bared sent chills up my spine. It sickened me to think my demon was **afraid**, of all things.

Losing all of my patience, I slammed my hands down on my desk, "**_Sebastian_**, what's wrong?!"

My sudden outburst triggered no reaction from my butler. His eyes turned from me to the floor, losing themselves in thought.

I knew a bad temper wouldn't affect Sebastian, not even slightly, "I'm sorry." I said with a sigh, trying to relax. My voice came out calmer and slower afterwards, "But seriously, what's wrong with you? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Sebastian relieved a deep, shuttering sigh, "I do think that's enough for now, sir." He pulled out his chain watch and clicked it open, "It's almost time for mid-morning tea and dessert."

He turned and started towards the door, moving in that slow, hesitant manner he had all week. Stopping short of the door, he turned to me with a clever smile, "I **would **keep reading, though, if I were you."

Sebastian normally said that when we were reading something I didn't understand clearly. I nodded to him slightly and then picked the book back up, which I had dropped when I yelled at Sebastian."

Only after he left did I start to read, "'The symptoms of a demon in heat will wear off after six hours, due to the male demon's short fertility cycle. However if a male demon were forced into mating against his will (which the male can easily decide whether he wants to mate or not) he will most likely be traumatized, causing behavior that would seem abnormal or erratic to the demon's owner. At times, a demon may be slow and hesitant, causing trouble in his master's schedule. Most often he will show signs of depression. If the demon is under the control of a master, usually the depression wears off in a few days. However, the master, if he or she knows their demon had been sexually assaulted or mated in any way, should keep an eye out for signs of pregnancy.'"

The words I had just read made me angry, yet slightly worried. I had noticed a month ago that Sebastian **had** shown signs of being in heat. I remember looking in his eyes, wondering why they looked like those of a dead-man. I also noticed that, at the time, he had been restless; constantly having the need to move around because he felt "uncomfortable". And now he was showing the signs of a demon who had been sexually assaulted; the thought making me angrier, because **I **knew what it was like.

But now Sebastian was being secretive, refusing to answer my questions and looking at me with fear tainting that honest gaze. Then, the question hit me…

Was Sebastian pregnant?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ciel **

I skipped though the last few paragraphs of part one and began reading part two.

"'If a male demon mates at the time he is in heat, the odds of that demon becoming pregnant afterwards is likely to occur. Unlike females (in both humans and demons) males do not go through a "period". If the male's egg remains unfertilized, the demon's body absorbs it, as if taking in food.'

'Demons do not show many of the same symptoms of pregnancy as females do. He is likely to have episodes of nausea, cramps, and slight back pain. Later in the pregnancy, he is likely to gain a short temper, which can become dangerous to a human, if one happens to be nearby, and it's recommended to any human the expecting male comes in contact with to remain conscious of what he or she says or does.'"

I stopped reading, marking the page with a bookmark. I quickly rushed out the door, wanting to confirm my suspicions for myself.

Racing to the kitchen, where I assumed Sebastian would be making my mid-morning tea, I was stunned to find only Bard, leaning against a far wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Bard, have you seen Sebastian?" I asked with the book tucked under my arm.

"I thought he was still upstairs, giving you lessons." Bard said.

"He said he was going to bring me my mid-morning tea."

"Well, he hasn't come down, yet. And it's not even mid-morning. It's only eight o'clock."

My eyes widened, "Sebastian **lied** to me?!"

I stormed out of the kitchen and back upstairs. I checked his room and the drawing room; anywhere I knew he'd go for some peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet; and then it hit me.

Sprinting on my toes, I raced to the library and stood at the door.

Sebastian was standing at the window that looked out into the garden. I could tell he was watching Finny, who was most likely lying in the grass, enjoying the outdoors.

I dropped the book and kicked it across the room to Sebastian's feet. The book slammed against the back of his heels with a loud thud.

Sebastian looked at the book and then to me, and then his gaze moved back to the garden, "I'm sorry I lied to you, Master Ciel. I swear it will never happen again."

I cleared my head of that thought, "Sebastian…" my voice shivered as I tried to calm myself, "are you pregnant?"

Sebastian turned to me again. The look I saw in his eyes made my heart sink. No longer just tainted with fear, these eyes were now soiled with shame and humiliation; the sort of humiliation I was familiar with.

Stepping over the book he stood in front of me and fell to his knees, dropping his head, "Yes, yes I am, master."

At the time, I couldn't tell if I was happy, sad, angry, scared, or confused. I guess I could say I felt every emotion cling and tear into my stomach.

Tears strayed down Sebastian's slender cheeks, "I'm sorry," he whimpered, "I tried… I tried so hard."

I knelt down beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. I had never seen Sebastian cry before, and I honestly never thought I would in my new long life as a demon.

"Who… who's the other father?" I asked, unsure if I was ready to know.

I jumped as a loud ripping sound filled my ears. Sebastian had dug his fingers into the carpet and his hands were raking out big chunks of the floor.

"Faustus… Claude Faustus…"

_ Pain-filled shrieks echoed through the night air as Sebastian felt Claude move inside of him._

_ "Stop this… Claude… p-please!" Sebastian wailed._

_ A devious smile had settled onto Claude's face. He thrust his hips violently against Sebastian's, causing the smaller demon's shrieks to intensify. Breeding, for demons, was agonizing. Though Sebastian had been in heat hundreds of times before, this was his first mating._

_ "Claude!" Sebastian shouted as the pain worsened, "St-stop!"_

_ Claude brought his hand across Sebastian's face several times, "Shut…up, swine!"_

_ Sebastian struggled under the larger demon's weight, trying to free one of his pinned-down limbs. He thought the thrusts couldn't have gotten any faster, but was quickly fooled as he was hit with a quickened pace._

_ Sebastian arched his back, trying to alleviate some of the pain, "Ah… __**stop**__! It hurts." he shrieked at his loudest when he felt Claude's seed spill into him. There was only one way he could get the spider butler off of him._

_ "C-C-Clau-"Sebastian shuttered and fell limp. His eyes closed and his breathing ceased. His limbs stopped struggling, leaving the air quiet and still._

_ Claude's eyes widened, unsure of what just happened, "Michaelis?"_

_ The spider butler moved out of Sebastian's still body and froze. He carefully watched the smaller demon's chest, checking to see if he was still breathing. He wasn't. Panicked, he pressed his ear against Sebastian's chest, listening for the rapid heartbeat of a demon. There wasn't one._

_ "Sebastian?" Claude pulled one of the smaller demon's eyelids open. The red eye had rolled to the back of his head and was no longer stargazed, "N-not funny, Michaelis. Now, stop fooling around and get up!"_

_ But Sebastian didn't move, not even when Claude brushed a sweaty thumb over the exposed eye. No winces or whimpers, just silence. He kicked the smaller demon in the ribs, hoping for a slight whimper to escape Sebastian's mouth, only to hear the thump that the collision made._

_ Securing his belt, Claude backed away, cold fear painting his face._

_ The wind stirred slightly, blowing against the locks of Sebastian's raven-feathered hair, pushing them to one side of his face. Then the silence was broken by the chirping of thousands of crickets._

_ "Sebastian would comment about a night like this," Claude said to himself, "even if he __**were**__ playing dead." The butler sank to his knees, causing his glasses to slide off of the bridge of his nose. His voice was cloaked in regret, "I… __**killed**__… Sebastian!"_

_ Leaping to his feet, Claude ran away towards the distant hills, leaving the still and partially clothed demon behind._

_ Only when he was sure the spider was gone did Sebastian breathe and return his pulse; a trick he had picked up over the course of many centuries. He rubbed at the eye that Claude had brushed his dirty thumb over and finally pulled his trousers back over his hips and up to his waist; trousers which had been violently removed._

_ "Who's the fool now, Faustus?" Sebastian rasped, still hurting from the recent ordeal. He checked the time on his chain watch, "Goodness, it's late. If I don't hurry, breakfast shall never be ready in time for the young master to wake up."_

My eyes drew pale of their royal blue color, "Claude… he…**raped **you?!"

The tears seemed to stream faster down Sebastian's face as he nodded, "I tried to get away, I really did."

Pity took over as I took Sebastian into my arms as if he were a small child. He tried to draw away from me, knowing just how vulnerable he appeared in this state, but I held onto him tighter, reassuring him that, for once, his show of weakness was okay. But a fire burned deep inside of me; a fire yearning for Claude Faustus's death.

I rested a gentle hand against Sebastian's abdomen, and he stopped crying.

"Are you… going to keep it?" I asked.

I felt Sebastian tense and shutter, "I would regret giving it up for adoption or getting an abortion. Though this child is… **_Claude's_**, it's also **_mine_**. Claude only intended to humiliate me by raping me while I was in heat; thinking I would beg for it because of the pheromones. He never intended for me to conceive a child."

Sebastian finally sat up and looked at me. I was stunned to find that he didn't have the appearance of someone who had just been crying; he looked perfectly fine, except for the overwhelming distress that still showed behind his eyes, "I do want to keep this child, even if it means giving up my position as your loyal butler."

Now, I was the one who felt like crying. Sebastian loved children, even I knew that. It was how he was able to put up with me for so long. But the very mention of him having to give up his duties as my butler was too much to bear.

I knelt beside him again and placed my hand on his stomach, "This doesn't change anything, Sebastian. You will remain my butler, even after this baby is born. Tanaka can fill in for you if you must tend to the child until he or she reaches a more independent age."

Sebastian rested his hand over mine, the clever smile and spark in his voice returned as he bowed slightly, "Yes, my lord."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bard-Roy**

It wasn't long after young master, Ciel, asked me where Sebastian was that the other three servants and I were called into the young master's study. I was sure we were fired this time, especially since Sebastian greatly disapproved of my methods of cooking.

I was reluctant to walk up that staircase with Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka clinging to my side; every one of them had the same fear as I did.

I was the one to knock on the door to Ciel's study, since Finny's knocks left dents in the wood and Mey-Rin was too scared to really do anything.

"Come in!" I could hear the young master say from within the room. I opened the door and all four of us poured inside, prepared for whatever the young master had to say.

Ciel must've found Sebastian; the black-haired, black-clothed butler standing at his side like the shadow he was. From my perspective, it looked as if he had been blushing terribly. His normally pale cheeks had a flush of pink to them and he **did** look rather embarrassed.

"So… is—is there something you w-wanted to talk to us about, m-master?" Mey-Rin asked.

"That's why I called you down here, isn't it?" Ciel retorted, "There's a small matter that I need to discuss with all of you. I'm just not sure how to put it…"

His gaze veered from us to Sebastian, who nodded solemnly; his movements hesitant, as if he were too embarrassed to move.

"I'm not sure if Sebastian's been exhibiting any bizarre behavior, something you aren't used to seeing him do every day, and I was wondering if you've noticed something. Bard?"

I swallowed, "In the four years I've known him, Sebastian has never once vomited or gotten sick. But for the past week or two he's been vomiting badly in the trash in the kitchen, usually after we've cooked."

"I've noticed the same." Mey-Rin chimed in, "And usually when he's working, he's able to move very fast. But for about a week he's been rather slow and looks tired all the time."

Ciel nodded, "And what about you, Finny?"

The tiny, carrot-topped gardener froze in place, "Uh… I don't…uh… I didn't really n-notice anything. He o-only checks up on me in the garden once every few hours to correct any slight errors I've made, b-but he hasn't been any different to me than he has any other day since I've been here."

The young master stood up, looking quite pleased with our answers, "Let me explain… we all know Sebastian is a demon, without question, right?"

We all nodded, remembering the day when Sebastian became truly angry at us for our errors and almost unleashed all of Hell onto us. Whatever form he took that day, it wasn't human. Humans didn't surround themselves with a growing mass of darkness and their eyes didn't glow pink in the dark.

"Well, this news came as quite a shock to me, and I want you all to remain respectful towards my butler when I tell you this, understand?"

We all nodded.

"About a month ago, Sebastian went into heat, like some animals do when they're ready to mate. That night, Sebastian wondered out of the manor, trying to clear his mind of the pheromones affecting his mental judgment. In the area, there was another demon named Claude, who…" the young master trailed off for a moment, but managed to finish what had to be said, "who fought, beat, and raped Sebastian."

The air seemed to go liquid. Mey-Rin was gasping like a fish out of water while my mouth hung open in shock. The thought of anyone being able to beat Sebastian was hard to comprehend, since a gentle push to him felt like an impact with a runaway carriage to us.

"Sebastian…" Mey-Rin said quietly, tears clinging to the frames of her glasses, "Sebastian…"

Finny's reaction was a blank stare. He was still a little too young to understand what being raped or anything sexual, for that matter, meant. The young gardener had been raised in a government lab, completely isolated from the outside world. His unbelievable strength was evidence of the experiments scientists conducted on him.

"Is… is that **all** the news?" I asked, hoping that it was.

"I'm afraid not." Ciel said, "You see, male demons are much more different than male humans. Adding up the fact he was in heat and the fact he was raped at that time only left him with one outcome…" I couldn't have prepared myself for what I was about to hear next, "The reason for Sebastian's strange behavior is because… he's pregnant."

It took me several minutes to shake myself back into reality, "Sebastian? Pregnant?"

Ciel nodded and I leaned against the wall to keep myself from passing out on the floor.

Finny was always the happiest one of the bunch, so it didn't surprise me when he rushed over to Sebastian and hugged him, careful not to crush his twig-like body. Finny was at least old enough to know what being pregnant meant, since there came times when these things had to be explained.

Sebastian gave him a pleasantly surprised look, but smiled at the young gardener's approval. Tanaka, in his smaller form, just clung onto the butler's leg going, "Ho, ho, ho." like he usually did. Mey-Rin, though she was shocked, gave Sebastian a hug as well.

When hugs and congratulations were exchanged between the four of them, Sebastian turned towards me. I worked just as closely with him as everyone else did, so I knew I had to play my part in this, but needed to remain honest, as well.

As we stood toe to toe, the rest of the room seemed to fall away. It was just me talking with Sebastian, alone. This made it feel easier to speak to him, since lying really wasn't an option.

We grasped hands in a firm handshake.

"Congrats, Sebastian." I said with an honest smile.

Unexpectedly, Sebastian pulled me towards him, and I found myself in a position I'd never thought I'd be in. A **hug**! A hug, and from **Sebastian**!

I put my arms around him, returning the brotherly hug. From somewhere in his chest, I heard him chuckle. We were joined by Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka.

I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, the young master watching us in amusement. I leaned over and directed Sebastian's attention to Ciel, "I don't think we should leave him out of this."

"Agreed." Sebastian whispered.

Faster than I could see, Sebastian yanked Ciel into the center of our group hug.

"Let me go, **now**!" he screeched, "That's an **order**. Let me…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sebastian**

Since the day young master, Ciel, told the other servants about my pregnancy, I've been feeling a little more at ease every day. I no longer walk about, worrying of what Ciel and the others would think if I decided to keep this a secret. A month has passed since then, and everyone seems to have adjusted to the news of the new baby.

Everyone, except Mey-Rin, that is. She seems a bit more shy than usual when I'm around. I was used to seeing her face turn red every time I appeared, since her crush on me hadn't faded in the least since she started working here. Now, every time we were in the same room, she always seemed to turn away, blushing; a type of blush I wasn't used to seeing day after day.

Having no other option, I waited for her in the parlor; a room we usually used when talking with guests. It had to be dusted badly, and I had purposely assigned Mey-Rin to dust the room from head to toe, even though I was aware of the catastrophe that would occur if she were to trip on a shoelace or fall off a ladder. My normal place to be was now in front of any window that looked out into the garden.

Finny was down on his hands and knees, thoroughly weeding out the flower beds that bordered the mansion and a fountain that stood in the garden's center. Every now and then a bluebird would land beside him and he would allow it to hop on his finger, petting it and talking to it. **This** is why I loved kids.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the parlor door opening. Mey-Rin walked in with a feather duster and several dry rags that were suitable for dusting.

The moment she saw me, all of the cleaning supplies she had brought were dropped to the floor as she leaped back in surprise.

"Mr. Sebastian!" she gasped, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you were in here!"

I couldn't help but laugh softly at her, causing her face to turn red, "It's alright, Mey-Rin. I just got here early to speak with you."

Her face was completely red now, but she smiled and sat down on a couch. I sat beside her, careful not to get close enough that we were in an uncomfortable position.

"How are you doing?" Mey-Rin asked, noticing I had winced as I sat down.

"The back pains are a bit distracting." I admitted, "But you shouldn't concern yourself. There's still plenty of time before the baby comes."

Mey-Rin shifted in her seat, the blush vanishing from her face, "I have been worried, though."

"About what?"

"The… the man that raped you… will he try to take the baby?"

"No, in so many ways, no. Claude's reason for raping me was to seek my shame and humiliation; thinking I would beg to mate with him due to the fact I was in heat. He never intended for me to get pregnant."

"So, he doesn't know?"

I shook my head, "In my opinion, as long as rumors don't spread too viciously, he'll never find out. He's under a very strong impression that I'm dead."

Mey-Rin's eyes widened, "Why would he think that?"

"It's a rather long story. To simply put: mating between demons is often agonizingly painful, if the demon is just out for sex. Though, if a demon actually cared enough not to try to hurt the one they were impregnating, I imagine the pain would be lessened quite a bit."

"And that demon, Cloud, he didn't care?"

I shook my head, "**_Claude_** didn't care, not at the least. There aren't many demons that care enough about their mates to be gentle. Some die, even."

Mey-Rin's face grew pale, "So what did you do?"

"When the pain became too much to bear, I decided to play dead. Some demons, with enough practice and patience, can stop breathing and stop their pulse, yet still remain aware of what's happening around them."

Mey-Rin looked rather impressed, "So, he won't be after you as long as he thinks you're dead?"

I tilted my head, "Would **you** try to chase after a dead man? However, the chances of him finding out about my "survival" will likely increase, since I'm carrying his child."

Mey-Rin nodded and reached out for my stomach, but hesitated.

I sighed, trying not to laugh, "Go ahead. I've already gotten used to Finny wanting to touch and talk to it."

She laughed and rested her hand against the center of my abdomen.

"Wow!" she beamed, "It's wonderful!" she began stroking the tiny arched area of my stomach, smiling warmly, "I think I feel it kicking. Is it?"

I nodded, "It feels strange at times, but it lets me know it's okay, that way."

Mey-Rin stopped stoking my abdomen and placed her hands on her lap. The smile on her face vanished, "Sebastian? What will happen to you after the baby's born? Will you have to leave us?"

I rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I had the same worries when I first told the young master. But he assured me that I would remain his butler, with the acceptation of Tanaka filling in for me when I can't be there."

Mey-Rin sighed, enveloping me in a hug, "I should start cleaning. Otherwise the parlor will never get cleaned."

I stood up and headed towards the door, "Very well, then. Just be careful, please."

When I turned back to look at her, the blush had returned.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ciel**

Months seemed to pass like days around here.

Sebastian was already six months along in his pregnancy, but took on the appearance as if he were only one or two. However, he was only able to move around as easily as his pregnancy allowed.

Sebastian had also started eating regular meals with the other servants, gaining the energy he needed to get through the day. He also started taking regular breaks in the library and I had the feeling that, soon, it would be time for him to be on maternity leave.

I read up some more on demon anatomy and pregnancy in male demons, making sure there was nothing Sebastian was doing that could harm him or the baby. There was nothing I read that concerned me, so I stopped reading a week later.

After Sebastian had gone into his seventh month, he was put on maternity leave. Tanaka was fit enough to take his place; serving my meals and preforming the morning routine.

On a day when I didn't have a lot of paperwork to do, I decided to check in on Sebastian. He hadn't gone out into the garden to relax in the rose patch that day, nor did he go into the library to watch Finny work and play with the birds.

I found him in his room, sound asleep. I had never seen Sebastian sleep before and it was a change to see him completely relaxed with those blood-red eyes closed. Peaceful, that's how he looked when he slept, peaceful.

Just as I was about to leave his room, the telephone on his desk rang. I was surprised that the jarring sound didn't wake Sebastian up.

I picked up the phone, silencing the third ring, "Hello?"

"Yes, is this the Phantomhive household?" the feminine voice on the other end of the line was unfamiliar.

"Y-yes," I replied, "Who's this?"

"My name is Kristy Smith. I work at a doctor's office here in town. I'm calling on behalf of a patient who works and lives in your house hold. How's Sebastian doing, Ciel Phantomhive?"

My body became tense, "How do you know my name?!"

Kristy Smith chuckled, "Sebastian talks about you a lot. I'm just calling to see how he's doing."

I looked over to Sebastian, who was still asleep in bed, "He's asleep right now."

"That's good. Has he been eating anything lately?"

"He eats meals with the other servants, but he doesn't really eat anything extra."

"That's alright, as long as he's eating. Is there anything you have questions or concerns about, Ciel?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, call if you need anything.

I hung up the phone and tried to head towards the door, only to collide with a tall, dark figure. Sebastian stood over me, a hand pressed to the small of his back, I'm guessing, to alleviate his back pain.

"Was that Dr. Smith?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes," I replied, "She just wanted to check in on you."

Sebastian smiled and gave me a small nod as he lay back down on his bed.

I pressed my ear against Sebastian's slightly curved stomach. I could feel something moving where my cheekbone rested, and I wondered, "Does Claude know?"

Sebastian relaxed his head against his pillow and closed his eyes, "No… I couldn't bring myself to track him down."

I began to wonder how Claude would react if he discovered Sebastian was carrying his child. Would he reject Sebastian and his unborn offspring, like Sebastian suspected? Would he attempt to claim Sebastian as his own mate? Or would he not care either way and just congratulate him, like everyone else had?

"What do you **want** to do?" I asked, looking up at him.

Sebastian chuckled and reached to one of the drawers in his nightstand, rummaging through it blindly as if he didn't know what he was looking for, "I should at least return his glasses."

He held up a familiar pair of glasses that were freshly polished and in perfect condition.

"He dropped them when he ran away from the scene." Sebastian continued, "I've felt rather guilty, not returning them to him."

I stood up and managed to crack a soft smile, "Well then, shall we return to the Trancy mansion?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Claude **

**_I killed Sebastian. I killed Sebastian. I killed Sebastian…_**

That's all that played through my mind now. My plan failed. My intentions were a waste of time and energy, Sebastian's screams of pain and suffering still echoed in my head. Sebastian's death was a miserable one.

I kept thinking that when we first met, and we crossed blades for the first time, I would have begged for that death and then criticized it; thinking it could have been carried out with **more** pain and suffering. Now, I realize I was wrong. Sebastian's death was **worse** than the one I suffered; being run through the chest with a demon's sword.

Now, all I could do is sit within the depths of the old Trancy mansion and let the cobwebs grow as dust managed to coat everything and make things dull. Maybe it could dull my guilt, if I let it.

For the first few months, I expected Ciel Phantomhive to find me; angered at the death of his butler. He knew I was the only one left of the Trancy's who longed for Sebastian's death. But each month passed with no one knocking at the door.

It's been over seven months since that night, and it still feels like it had just happened the night before. I remember every word, every action, and every sound that occurred at the time it occurred. No one can just tell me to forget it, because I can't. How **do** you forget when you've murdered someone?

**_Ding-Dong!_**

The cries of the doorbell instantly pulled me out of my thoughts.

**_Ding-Dong!_**

Was I dreaming?

**_Ding-Dong!_**

I'm sure I'm hearing the doorbell ring.

**_Ding-Dong!_**

Well, I can't just terry if someone's at the door.

**_Ding-Dong!_**

****I got up and ran for the door. I pushed up on my spare set of spectacles that replaced the pair I had dropped all those months ago. I made sure my attire was proper, even though there wasn't a need anymore, and, drawing a painful breath in, I opened the door.

I nearly fell at the sight if the person that stood before me wearing a black and blue top hat with a matching cloak and an eye patch that covered his demon-sealed right eye.

"Ciel… Phantomhive!"

I expected him to draw a gun and shoot me on sight, even though the bullets would only give me a headache. But the boy just stood there with an expressionless face, "It's been a long time, Claude."

Not able to find words, I just looked to the ground and shuffled on my feet.

"There's something we wish to return to you, Mr. Faustus," Ciel continued, "as well as some news that must be shared."

"Indeed…" a new, but hauntingly familiar, voice chimed in.

Ciel stepped to the side, revealing a black-clothed butler standing behind him. There was only one man I knew with raven-feathered hair like his.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" I gasped in disbelief, "But how? I… you were… I thought I'd **killed** you!"

The smaller demon smiled in that clever way he always used to irritate me, "You really should do a better job at testing your victims if you're unsure if they're really dead." He reached into the pocket of his black long coat and pulled out my old pair of spectacles, "You forgot these when you left."

Gently, he removed the spare set from the front of my eyes, folded them, and put them neatly in my breast pocket. Then, he gently settled my original set of spectacles back in front of my eyes. I instinctively pushed them back up as far as they would go.

"So it was my spectacles you had to return." I said, "Then, you said there was news you'd like to share, yes?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied, "May we come in? I don't think the front door is the right place for this sort of news to be shared."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sebastian**

Claude buried his face in his hands and rubbed at his eyes at the mention of my news. I could sense his head was whirling with questions, making him moan with confusion tainting his voice.

"Pregnant?" he whispered, "Sebastian Michaelis, carrying my child?"

"Who else could have done it?" Ciel asked, "You **_raped_** my butler. You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to have Sebastian kill you. He's in no condition for an execution."

Claude's eyes became clouded in thought, "Sebastian… carrying my child. I… I never intended **that** to happen. And you conceived right after I raped you. That means you're about seven months along." His eyes darted to my abdomen and he gained a confused expression, "You don't look pregnant **at all**, though."

I stood and took off my black long coat that was able to hide most of my belly, which was heavy with child, even though it looked nearly flat. I could no longer wear my tail coat, due to the fact that it would no longer button.

"The real question, now Claude, is do you want anything to do with Sebastian or the baby after this?" my young master's voice was hard, deserving an honest answer.

Claude looked from me to Ciel to my stomach and then back to Ciel, "I'll put it plain and simple…" his voice had gone from sorry and guilty to unnerving and uncaring, "I still have my grudges against Michaelis, even if he's carrying **_my_** child. If things were different between us in our history, **_maybe_**, but I don't want to father a child that I regret having with a man I regret seeing every moment I'm alive."

There was nothing left to say. I stroked my stomach and waited until the bitter anger had left my system before speaking, "Then, this child, **_my _**child, is lucky. Lucky that it will have a parent that loves them… no matter whose spawn they came from."

Claude stood up, his anger very much visible, "I… don't…care! Not anymore. I don't want a child, especially **this** child!"

I became more nervous the more aggressive Claude became. If he decided to attack, he would kill the child while it was still in me, not caring if I died along with it. I was in no condition to fight and Ciel was far too young to take on an older demon like Claude.

"I don't want it." Claude was muttering to himself, "I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't want it. I don't… **_I don't want it_**!"

Claude lunged at me with his demonic eyes flashing and his teeth bared. I tried to shrink away from him, cornered by the very chair I sat in. My heart froze and I waited to feel Claude's black-nailed fingers rip into my torso to take the child away.

"Sebastian!" I could hear Ciel shriek.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a blinding white light.

"**_Enough_**!" a voice shouted, followed by a loud yelp from Claude.

I smiled at the voice and my body relaxed. When the light cleared, Claude was lying on the floor wincing at the pain of a fresh bruise planted on the left side of his face. The figure that stood over him was a welcome sight; her icy blue eyes glaring at Claude and her short blond and lime hair was bristling with rage.

Kristy.

"I expected better from you, Mr. Faustus." The shape-shifter said, "Raping another demon in heat and pushing the expecting father and his child away is one thing. But attempting to murder the one you raped along with the unborn child? That's the lowest of the low, even for a demon."

Kristy wielded her own scythe, which was black and had a blade that looked like a cross between a regular sickle and an axe. Shape-shifters were the most powerful of supernatural beings; able to teleport, look into bodies (which is how she detected my pregnancy) as well as heal them, and able to lift twice as much as a demon. Shape-shifters lived to protect those of lower power like demons, angels, grim reapers, and humans. They killed threats on sight and I knew if Claude tried anything, it was over for him.

Kristy, with her scythe pressed against Claude's throat, turned to me, "Are any of you hurt?"

My eyes moved to Claude as my arms cradled my unborn baby, "Physically, we're still fine."

"As am I." Ciel chimed in.

Kristy nodded, turning her attention back to Claude, "Oh, what am I going to do with you, Faustus? Killing you would be too messy, but letting you go unscathed is not an option. Impregnating you will only cause grudges, and you **did** say you'd regret having a child with a man you'd regret seeing every moment you're alive. Oh, what to do… what to do?"

Ciel shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore. We did what needed to be done, so it's time we left."

Kristy looked at Ciel then back to Claude. A low growl escaped her throat, "This isn't over, Faustus!"

She removed her scythe from the terrified demon's throat and approached me with that soft look she usually had on her face, "Three weeks until your final appointment, and we meet again like this?"

I nodded, "It can't be helped. I **thought** this visit would go better, but… things change,"

Kristy helped me out of the chair; a task that had grown to be quite a challenge for me.

"In any matter," she remarked, "I'm available today. Would you prefer an early check-up?"

I glanced over towards Ciel, who hadn't been able to join me in any of my doctor's visits since I discovered I was pregnant. He would be playing an important role in my child's life, so it was only proper to include him.

"Sure," I replied, "and, if needed, I can go to that last appointment in three weeks."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ciel**

I watched curiously as Dr. Smith worked on Sebastian. I became anxious to know if the baby was alright, along with so many other things I wanted to know. Was it a boy or a girl? Would there be **more **than one? Was Sebastian in good enough health to deliver on his own? Would there be anything I could do if something went wrong?

The state Kristy was in when she was checking on Sebastian's unborn child was torture to sit through. Deep down, I knew it didn't take her more than ten to fifteen seconds, but to sit and watch made it feel like hours were dragging by.

"Hmm…" the nerve-racking tone that escaped from her throat made me worry.

"What?" Sebastian and I seemed to ask at the same time.

Dr. Smith rubbed at her chin, a slightly confused look settling on her face as she stared at Sebastian's abdomen. She rested her hands on the remote bump again and went into a state of meditation once more, putting her hands on Sebastian at a different angle. Again, it felt like hours went by before she finally drew away from him.

"How did I not see **that **before?" she asked herself as she wrote on a clipboard.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked, worry smearing across his face.

I shuttered, "What's **_wrong_**?"

The word I had been trying to avoid during Sebastian's pregnancy had suddenly slipped into the air.

Dr. Smith blinked, her eyes carrying a slightly concerned look.

"Kristy, tell me!" Sebastian pleaded, "Please. What's wrong with my child?"

"Nothing, actually." Dr. Smith said, "They both seemed to be well taken care of."

I couldn't breathe, "'Both'?"

"Well… yes. Sebastian's having twins."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he stared at the ceiling above, "Twins?"

Dr. Smith didn't know how to react, thinking a smile would aggravate Sebastian and a frown would concern him even more.

Sebastian sat up on the examination table, with a little help from Kristy, and buried his face in his hands. I thought he was going to cry, and it would have been perfectly understandable if he did; with the combination of his scattered hormones and the fact he assumed he was only carrying one child for the past seven months.

Finally, he relived a soft sigh, "Tell me they're both healthy."

Kristy smiled and nodded, "They both have strong heart beats."

"And will I… will I still be able to deliver without complications?"

Kristy nodded again, "I didn't see any possible way for a complication to arise."

Sebastian smiled, his hands moved to his stomach and tears of joy slid down his cheeks, "Twins…"

As Sebastian and I were about to leave, I was halted in my tracks by Kristy's voice, "Ciel, why don't you stay for a second. I would like to talk to you privately."

I turned to look at Sebastian, who was looking at me for my answer.

"Wait for me in the carriage, Sebastian." I told him, "I'll be out there in just a minute."

Sebastian nodded and then vanished out the door.

I turned back to where Dr. Smith stood, sifting through a bookshelf in her office searching for something.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"How much do you know about childbirth, Ciel?"

"Not much, really." I replied, slightly sickened by the question, "My fiancée wants children and has gone on and on about the topic of children. But childbirth? No."

Kristy pulled out a black book with silver writing on it. It was entitled, 'Childbirth in Demons: My Experience in Deliveries'. She placed the book on my lap and I skimmed through the pages. The whole thing was handwritten on pieces of paper that seemed older than time itself.

"Read as much as you can in the time that you have, Ciel," Dr. Smith said, "because with twin births, there are a number of things that could go wrong. C-sections in the middle of natural birth can prove fatal to the parent and too much stress on a demon and the child could be fatal, too."

"But I thought you told him you didn't see and way for a complication to arise?"

"That's because Sebastian isn't in labor, yet. I know from experience that a demon's contractions and pushing drains their energy quickly, so its best that you read as much as you can **_before_** Sebastian goes into labor."

I nodded, "But, what if something **does** go wrong? You'll help him, right?"

There was a long pause from Kristy and then a small sentence escaped her lips, "To the best of my abilities, Ciel."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Ciel**

Sebastian had fallen asleep in the carriage on the way back to the manor. Since the rocking and shaking didn't so much as make him budge, I decided to start reading the book Kristy had given me; reading particular chapters that would help me in Sebastian's case.

_'When a demon first goes into labor, it's best to know how experienced the demon is with child birth. A demon younger than a thousand years with no birthing experience is likely to die during or after the birth.'_

I stopped to try to remember how old Sebastian was. I remembered a time when he recalled meeting a pharaoh of Egypt, and that was about four thousand years ago. Sebastian was past the right age to deliver, but even I knew this was his first pregnancy, so he was unprepared for what lie ahead.

_'If a demon is older than a thousand years, he or she is old enough to bear a child without a granteed risk of death. However, if it's a demon's first time delivering, the demon is likely to scream at times of contractions and pushing, due to a lowered pain tolerance.' _

I nearly had to laugh at what I'd just read. Sebastian had a **very** high pain tolerance;able to lose an arm twice without so much as a whimper, not to mention he'd taken a bullet to the head, knives to the chest, and was even torn apart by the scythe of a grim reaper, and he was still able to bounce back immediately after each injury.

_'There are several ways to relieve a demon's labor pains. During this time, demons prefer to have at least one other person with them as they go through the first contractions. This person can help relieve pain by lying close by the laboring male or female. Most demons will welcome the presence of another body lying close to them and relax, but as labor proceeds and contractions become closer together, the demon will most likely draw away from the other person and seek other types of relief for the pain. Please note that no known human medicine is able to dull a demon's labor pains'_

I glanced up to look over at Sebastian, who was still leaning against the window, sound asleep. Even as the carriage still bumped and bounced on the road, the racket still didn't wake the sleeping demon.

_'After a demon's water breaks, he or she will have the urge to push. This is normal for males, since there is no sure way to tell how much the demon has dilated, and usually the water breaking is an indication that the male is ready to push. In females, however, there must be a doctor to check to see how much the cervix is dilated. Allow the laboring demon to push when a contraction hits. If the demon suddenly becomes reluctant to push, urge them to keep trying, since trying to stop a demon's labor can produce complications.'_

My eyes quickly darted to a page entitled 'Premature Labor' and I instantly began to read.

_'If a demon goes into labor at least two weeks before its due date, it is instantly considered premature. Up until that point, the infant's demon qualities are still developing. For male demons, premature deliveries are safe if they are past the seventh month, this reason being because the unborn baby tends to develop and mature quicker in a male's body, since males are notorious for their inability to keep a child full term.' _

I stopped reading and tucked the book under my arm, where my cloak was able to keep it hidden as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the manor. I looked over to Sebastian, who was **_still_** asleep, despite the way the carriages always pulled to a sudden stop.

"Sebastian," I said, gently shaking his shoulder, "wake up, we're home."

Sebastian stirred slightly and his blood-red eyes drowsily blinked open. He seemed confused at first; looking around as if he had no clue as to how he got there. He pulled up a hand and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Goodness…" his voice was still heavy with sleep, "Did I sleep the entire time?"

I nodded, "You were already asleep by the time I returned to the carriage."

Sebastian chuckled, but paused as I heard a low growl come from his stomach. His cheekbones turned a bright pink in color, "I'm sorry, sir. I guess I'm just a little hungry."

I laughed as a low growl passed through my own stomach, "It's okay, I'm hungry, too. We haven't even had lunch yet."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sebastian**

Lunch seemed to have vanished the moment it appeared. I was devastatingly hungry and I wasn't completely satisfied with a partially full stomach.

I set my head on the table and let out a small moan as my stomach growled again. Bard-Roy was standing in the far corner of the kitchen with an unlit cigarette dangling from his teeth.

"Are you alright, Sebastian?" he asked.

I lazily turned my head to look at him, my chin dragging on the dining table, "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look a little… I don't know… like you have an upset stomach."

I shook my head, "It's not that. I'm hungry."

A shocked look appeared on Bard's face, "Wha—again?! But you just had lunch, didn't you?"

I nodded, "It's probably not just me. It's the babies. They're probably hungry, too."

Bard shook his head, but then froze, "Wait a minute, Sebastian. Did you just say '**babies**', as in '**_more than one_**'?"

I managed to smile, "Well… yes, I did. At the doctor's this afternoon I discovered, to my surprise, that I had been carrying twins this whole time."

Bard's mouth had dropped to the floor, losing the cigarette. Then he smiled, "You know what? I'll go make you something to eat in that case."

The chef did an excellent job at making another meatloaf lunch, for once.

"It's delicious, Bard." I complemented, "It's probably the best thing you've made."

In truth, the meatloaf had no flavor. Demons didn't know the taste of human food; we only knew the taste of human souls.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Bard said, still smiling, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find Finny."

"Why?" I asked, suspecting the worst, "What did he do now?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just have to talk to him about something."

"What?"

"Just… a thing!"

And with that, Bard was gone, racing towards the gardens as fast as he could, crying Finny's name.

I shook my head and took a sip of water.

"'A thing'?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Finnian**

"Are you sure?"

I leaned in close, making sure I had heard him right.

"**Yes**, Finny!" Bard-Roy said in a panicked tone, "That butler told me himself. Twins!"

I sat on the ground and scratched my head. We had worked so hard to piece together what Sebastian needed for the baby, only to find out it wasn't enough.

"Well… what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Bard sighed, "We're almost done with it, too."

"Mey-Rin's not going to be very happy."

"Nope, and she did all of the hard stuff, too."

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, "I know! Why don't we go back to town and grab a few things?"

"What, are you nuts?! Someone will see us. And then we'll all be fired."

"Maybe not. Maybe if we just explained it to the young master, perhaps he'll understand."

Bard rubbed at the back of his head, "I don't know. I mean, doing this for Sebastian is great, I admit it. But we can't just go the extra mile and buy more stuff. Besides, we don't even know what demon children are like. We just might have to make do with what we've got now. Who knows? Maybe it'll be perfect."

((Sorry. i know these chapters are getting too damn short. They get longer))


	15. Chapter 14

**((Just to give a fair warning, this chapter, in my opinion gets a little corny. Of all the OOCness that goes on in this story, i think this is the worst))**

**Chapter 14: Ciel**

I sat in the desk in my study, clutching the letter in my hands. The Phantomhive household, including the servants, had been invited to a ball at the mansion of Earl, Charles Grey. I knew Sebastian would have loved to go to any ball, but with him growing more tired by the day, I knew publicity was the last thing he needed.

The ball was tomorrow and started in the late afternoon.

"I'm not going to some stupid ball." I told myself. I pulled out 'Childbirth in Demons' and found the page where I'd left off, "There are more important things I need to worry about."

A knock at the door interrupted me before I could start reading.

"Come in."

The door opened a crack and a head peered in to look at me, "Young master?"

"Sebastian?" I marked the page in the book with a piece of paper on the floor and hid the book under my desk, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Sebastian was a few days away from going into his eighth month in his pregnancy, and every day I worried more and more that he would go into labor when I went away someplace or was busy doing something.

Sebastian smiled as he walked into the room, "You worry so much about me. Am I not allowed to worry about you?"

I rested my arm on my desk and leaned my head against my up-turned palm, "Okay, you've got me. Come in and sit down, if you like."

Sebastian nodded and awkwardly sat down in a chair across my desk. He noticed the letter from Earl Grey, since it was the only thing in front of me at the time. Unfolding the letter, he read it silently to himself, "A ball? At the Earl Grey's mansion?"

I nodded, "It's to celebrate his birthday, I think."

"Will you be going?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You said it yourself; I'm a wallflower."

Sebastian laughed, "That's just because you don't bother dancing, even when I've given you lessons."

"That's because my dancing is an embarrassment. Everyone that watches laughs."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, master." Sebastian said, "You're a wonderful dancer. It certainly impresses me."

I looked away from him, making him frown.

"But that's not the **real** reason you don't want to go, is it?"

I looked back at him, "Everyone I know is going to be there. Everyone's going to be having a good time. Everyone… except you."

Sebastian gained a shocked look on his face, "Master… surely you aren't saying that the ball won't be any fun without me."

"No, it's not that, it's just… you're always the life of the party. You always seem to make things more interesting, like at the Viscount Druitt's ball two years ago when we were trying to solve the 'Jack the Ripper' case. But you'll have to stay here this time. Publicity is the last thing you and the babies need, and I'm worried that if I leave something will happen to you or something will go wrong, and I won't be there to help."

A soft look appeared on Sebastian's face, "My lord, I'm perfectly fine. Besides, these babies won't be coming for at least another month. The odds of me going into labor now are slim." He folded up the letter and handed it back to me, "You should go to the ball, along with the other servants. At least take Bard and Tanaka with you. Those two really need to get out more. You can leave Mey-Rin and Finny in charge of watching over me, in case something does happen."

The thought of leaving **_those two_** alone with Sebastian made my head spin. They wouldn't know what to do if Sebastian did go into labor.

"Oh, alright, fine." I said, defeated, "I'll go to the ball. Just don't make me say 'I told you so'."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a rapid knock to the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened. Finny, followed by Mey-Rin and Bard walked in.

"We knew we'd find you in here, Sebastian." Finny said with a delighted smile on his face, "We all have something we wanted to show you."

Sebastian's eyebrows pricked upwards with curiosity, "What's that?"

"Come on!" Mey-Rin piped, gesturing towards the door, "Follow us!"

Sebastian looked over to me, "Do you know anything about this, young master?"

I couldn't help but smile, "I have an idea of what it is, since they needed my permission to do so."

Bard-Roy helped Sebastian out of the chair and we all walked down the far end of the hall. There was a room near Sebastian's that we didn't use and I had Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard do some "remodeling" for Sebastian.

Bard covered Sebastian's eyes before Mey-Rin opened the door.

"Can we just make this easier on everyone and just tell me what it is you wanted to show me?"

"Well, then it wouldn't be a very good surprise." Finny said with a grin.

As the door opened, my eyes became round with wonder, "You guys did a really good job! It's amazing!"

"What is?" Sebastian asked rather impatiently.

Bard walked him into the center of the room; "Brace yourself, Sebastian." was his only warning before he uncovered Sebastian's eyes.

I watched in awe as my butler's red eyes grew. The servants had been working hard this past week and a half, preparing a nursery for Sebastian. I approved of the idea, not knowing where Sebastian would keep the babies otherwise.

"W-what do you think, Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked.

Sebastian's eyes stared, unblinking. His mouth hung open slightly, and I could somewhat sense the immense joy that was building up inside of him.

"What… do I… think?" I could hear him mutter, "What do I think?"

He ran his fingers over the barred edges of a crib that had a mobile with white wooden rabbits on it. He pushed it to make it turn and heard the tune 'London's Bridge' playing softly.

His eyes moved to the corners of the ceiling, where the stems of beautiful black and white flowers were braided to help the blossoms make their own beautiful bouquets. The curtains to the window were white with black roses stitched into it to add small details. Sebastian ran his thumb over the stitching and over the petals of the flowers, which were fabricated so they would last a lifetime.

In the corner by the crib was a rocking chair, painted white and imprinted with the same black roses that were stitched into the curtains. One of the stuffed Funtom toys, Bitter Rabbit, sat there. It was one of the white ones that had a black eye patch covering their right eye; a stuffed image of myself, if you ask me.

"What do I think?" Sebastian turned to the other servants with tears in his eyes and smiled, "I think it's perfect."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Ciel **

I flopped into bed after Tanaka had me dressed in my nightclothes. There was a ball I was going to tomorrow, and I wasn't the least bit thrilled about going.

"Ho, ho, ho." I heard Tanaka say.

"Good night to you, too." I said as he covered me with the sheets.

After he had left, I opened the book Dr. Smith had given me and kept reading.

_'Complications in Delivery: There aren't many complications in delivery that is possible for demons. However, one of the most common complications that will usually arise is usually caused by the birthing parent themselves. The body of a female demon is specifically designed to bear young, so a female's threshold for labor pains is very high, no matter how experienced the demon is at birthing. However, it is the male demon whose body is (obviously) not always prepared to deliver a child. Because of this, it is common for males to grow weak and refuse to push. This is not to be concerning, since contractions easily change the male's mind. But, if the male demon begins to push weakly and delivery begins to slow, it is critical for the baby's and the parent's survival for assistance to be provided.' _

_ 'Multiples: A female demon is able to bear many children; anywhere from one to five in a single litter. However, a male demon is usually only able to carry one child at a time and usually only has the strength to bear one child. Multiples, even twins, are rare in males, and it's common for either one of the children or the parent to die during the birth.'_

What I was reading sent chills up my body and I began looking through the paragraph, searching for ways I could help Sebastian during his delivery.

_'Usually all it takes is for another person to offer encouragement to the male during delivery. However, a successful twin delivery is as rare as the pregnancy itself.'_

I closed the book, cold fear bringing tears to my eyes. I couldn't handle it if Sebastian died, and died **for real**. I pressed my face against my pillow, trying hard not to cry, but I cried anyways. The tears only stopped when I heard a knock at the door.

I shoved the book behind my pillow and wiped my eyes, "Come in."

Through the light in the hallway, I could make out Sebastian's silhouette, "Young master?"

"What are you doing here this late at night, Sebastian? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I could hear you crying from my room and I wanted to see what was wrong."

Sebastian sat down on the edge of my bed, the look in his eyes deserving an explanation.

"It's nothing." I said, "I think I was just feeling a little emotional, is all."

Even in the dark, I could see Sebastian smile, "And**_ I'm_** the one who's supposed to be hormonal."

He tried to get back up on his feet to leave, but due to the extra weight he was carrying just above his hips, this simple task was made difficult.

"Here," I said, sliding over and opening up half of my bed. I put down one of the many pillows I had in the spot I provided, "I want you to stay with me. Please."

Sebastian smiled again and slowly lay back beside me. He moved himself under the covers and relaxed. I rested a hand on his abdomen, which was quite small; flat nearly, despite how late he was in his pregnancy and the fact that he was carrying twins. Claude had been right; Sebastian didn't look pregnant at all. But those thoughts were proved false as I felt something move under my palm.

In the light of a half-moon, I could see Sebastian smile softly as he watched my hand.

"They must be cramped in there." I commented.

Sebastian laughed, "I suppose so."

"Is it normal for males to not grow a large belly?"

"Yeah, we only get a small bump, like the one I have."

I removed my hand and tucked it under my chin. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but woke up suddenly when I felt Sebastian slide his arms under me and pull me close to him.

"You really shouldn't worry yourself too much, master." He whispered, "I'll be fine. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler."

_I ran down the hallways of the mansion, searching for something. Although, I didn't know entirely what I was looking for._

_ Sebastian! I have to find him and make sure he's alright._

_ "Sebastian!" I called._

_ No reply came. I quickly bolted down the hall towards my butler's room, franticly calling his name._

_ As I neared the door, an ear splitting shriek echoed through the air. The scream seemed familiar._

_ "Sebastian!" I called again, pushing the door open._

_ "Young… master…" I could hear Sebastian whimper._

_ As I walked through the door, my heart began to race._

_ Sebastian was kneeling on his hands and knees, sweat drenching his face. His arms clutched his stomach and he cried out again._

_ "Master… it hurts!" he panted._

_ I rested an arm on his shoulder, "It's okay. I'm right here for you. I'll help."_

_ Sebastian tried to smile, but was stopped and threw his head back in another blood-curdling scream._

_ Suddenly I found myself being pulled away by and unknown force. I struggled against it, determined to stay at Sebastian's side, only to be pulled back harder and faster towards the door._

_ "No, __**stop**__!" I yelled, "He needs me! Sebastian!"_

_ "Master!" he cried, his eyes pleading for me to stay with him, "Please, don't leave me! __**Ciel!**__**Don't leave me alone**__!"_

_ I was pulled out into the hallway, stopped abruptly by a wall, and the door slammed shut._

_ I stood up and raced back towards the door, the distance it took me to reach it feeling longer than it was in reality. The silence that came from behind the door sent fear shooting up my spine._

_ I threw the door open, "Sebastian!"_

_ I gasped and fell to the ground at the sight that unfolded before me._

_ Sebastian lay motionless on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth and from a long, deep cut in his abdomen. His eyes didn't bear the same red color, but were a lifeless brown, instead._

_ "Sebastian?" I threw myself beside him and took him in my arms. His head hung limply in my grasp and his skin was cold to the touch. Whatever had taken the babies had taken Sebastian along with them, "No… __**Sebastian**__!"_

"Young master? Young master? Young master?!"

My eyes opened and I screamed again, "**_Sebastian!_**"

I was instantly sat up, a bent finger with soft, warm skin lifting my head up by the chin. I was greeted by the glow of Sebastian's blood-red eyes. His face was twisted with worry, but it was a relief to know I had only been dreaming before.

"Young master." Sebastian wrapped my in his arms and held me close, "Was it another one of your nightmares, sir?"

I pressed my face against Sebastian's shoulder and nodded.

"You worry yourself too much, master."

He slipped something between our chests and I backed off slightly. I was shocked and slightly embarrassed to discover that Sebastian had found the book Dr. Smith gave me.

He sat the book on my lap and just kept staring at the silver letters that glinted in the moonlight.

Finally, Sebastian gave me a soft look and smiled, "Even when I tell you not to worry, you do so anyway."

"I just wanted to be prepared." I confessed, "Because, what if Dr. Smith, or any doctor for that matter, can't help you if something goes wrong? I couldn't stand it if I couldn't help you or the babies."

Sebastian rested a hand on my shoulder, "You truly do care about them, don't you?"

I nodded, "I mean… if I'm not there for you, or them, who will?"

Sebastian lay back down in bed, "Mey-Rin and Finny, if the situation was desperate. I must confess, sir, that I share the same worries as you. I'm aware that there's a slim chance I'll be able to carry my children to full term. I'm aware that twin births are usually stressful, if not fatal. I know those two have no idea how to help deliver a child, especially a demon child, but in the worst of times they would be our best bet."

I settled in bed beside him, "Even if you go into premature labor, I want to be there for you." I took him in my arms and held him close to my chest, "You're the only friend I've ever had."

Sebastian sighed softly and just before he fell asleep, I heard him mutter, "Yes… Ciel."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Sebastian**

I woke up the next morning very late. Ciel had already gotten out of bed and the silence the room carried made me feel surprisingly lonely.

I was dressed in the same clothes I had gone to bed in: a white t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts. I attempted to sit up in bed, only to be kept pinned to the mattress by a throbbing headache and my heavy abdomen. The headache passed after a few minutes, but I decided not to try to sit up again.

A few minutes later, the door opened. Young master, Ciel, was already dressed and I was stunned to find that I hadn't woken up when Tanaka came in to preform Ciel's morning routine.

"Are you feeling alright, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, noticing the exhausted look I must have had on my face, "You're awake, and you haven't even tried to get up?"

"I did," I told him, "but when I tried to get up, I got a headache."

Ciel seemed relieved, "Good, I thought… I thought maybe something was wrong."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You're going to be thinking like that every day until these babies are born, aren't you?"

His face twitched with a smile, "I suppose so. I just came to see if you were awake."

I awkwardly sat up, supported by my hands and arms as I propped them against the bed, "Why is that, master? Usually you're trying to **get **me to sleep."

"I'm trying to pick out the right outfit for the ball. Tanaka's no help and Mey-Rin is busy. Elizabeth will just try to make me look **_adorable_** and stuff me in some sort of exotic outfit."

Ciel helped me to my feet and I gave him a small bow, "Would you like me to help you find the right outfit, sir?"

"That's why I came here, isn't it?"

I nodded and smiled, "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I will help you immediately."

I had picked out one of my master's best outfits; a black suit with a white dress shirt and an elegant blue tie. I had chosen one of Lady Elizabeth's hats that she'd bought for him, one that was black with elegant blue and white feathers, which would match the tie and dress shirt. Instead of choosing the brown shoes my young master always wore, which would have clashed badly with his outfit, I chose a long forgotten pair of black dress shoes; shoes I hadn't seen Ciel wear in several years, if ever.

After dressing him this afternoon, Ciel looked at himself in the mirror.

"You managed to piece together an outfit that included something from Lizzy." He commented, "And yet, it's not too cute."

I scratched my head, "Isn't that what you wanted, master? Formal and elegant, but not cute?"

He turned to me with a faint smile, "Yes, it is. This outfit is nice, especially the shoes."

I dipped my head in a polite bow, "I'm glad to hear that, young master."

"You should rest, now. I'll have Bard make you something to eat before we leave."

"Yes, my lord."

I strolled back to my room and lay back down in my own bed. Falling asleep seemed impossible. I tossed and turned, trying to relieve the discomfort I was feeling in my lower back and stomach.

"No, not now!" I pleaded, "Not now!"

The discomfort I felt didn't feel like labor pains, but I didn't know for sure. I closed my eyes as I got myself into a comfortable position and soon drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how much time passed since I'd fallen asleep, but eventually I found myself woken up by the smell of warm chicken and mashed potatoes followed by a knock on my door, which had been left open.

Bard stood in the doorway, holding the platter of food.

"How are you doing, Mr. Sebastian?" he asked, walking in as I tried to sit up.

"Uncomfortable…" I confessed, "Uncomfortable in my back and lower stomach."

Bard sat me up in bed, which actually hurt a lot, but I didn't let him notice.

"The young master, Tanaka, and Finny have already left for the ball."

"I thought the young master was taking you along instead."

"He was, but Finny really wanted to go and balls really aren't my thing. All I ever do is get drunk, anyways."

I started taking small bites out of the tender chicken, but stopped when the discomfort returned. I moaned slightly, trying to adjust my position to get comfortable again, but nothing worked.

"Sebastian?" Bard asked, slightly alarmed, "What's wrong?"

I pushed the tray of food back to him, "I'm… uncomfortable, and I'm… ow … hurting, too."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Would you like me to send for the young master?"

"Ah, no… I'll wait a bit and see if it gets better."

Bard nodded and headed towards the door, setting the tray of food on the nightstand beside me, "Just call for us if you need anything."

I nodded and Bard left.

Eventually, the pain and discomfort subsided and I was able to sleep again. I didn't bother eating, not feeling all that hungry. But soon, I awoke again to more pain and discomfort, only it was stronger this time.

"Bard…! Mey-Rin…!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Ciel**

I didn't want to dance. I didn't want to eat. I didn't want to drink. All I wanted was to be home with Sebastian.

Something wasn't right back at the manor, I could just feel it. Either Sebastian had gone into labor, or something had gone wrong… or **_both_**.

I finally found an empty table in an isolated corner and sat down.

"How many times has Sebastian told you not to worry?" I asked myself, "You're probably just being paranoid over nothing. Sebastian's probably in his room, eating or sleeping. He's probably just fine."

For some reason, my words weren't reassuring, perhaps because of my over-use of the word "probably", and my worries didn't drain away as I heard one of Elizabeth's high-pitched squeals ring through the air.

"**_Ciel_**, there you are!" she screeched, wrapping me in a big hug, "Ah, I've missed you **so much**! You look absolutely **_adorable_**!"

She finally stopped hugging me, noticing the concerned look I had on my face.

"Ciel, darling, what's wrong?"

I hadn't even told Elizabeth about Sebastian's pregnancy. She hadn't been over to the manor in the past seven or eight months, the day before I discovered Sebastian was pregnant. No one knew about Sebastian except me, the servants, Claude, and Dr. Smith.

"It's hard to explain." I sighed.

"Well, you can always tell me." Lizzy said, sitting down beside me.

"Only if you can keep a secret."

"Of course."

"Alright, here it goes… Sebastian is…"

I was suddenly cut off by a set of hands resting on my shoulders.

"Hello, my lord Phantomhive." A calm voice said.

My head whipped around to face the dark-haired Chinese man with calm closed eyes standing behind me with a girl clinging to his arm, "Lau? Ran-Mau? What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the party, same as you." Lau said.

"Well, I can't say I'm really enjoying it."

"And why is that?"

"Ciel was just about to tell me." Elizabeth said.

Lau sat down at the table, allowing Ran-Mau to sit on his lap, "In that case, I think I'll join you."

I pressed a hand to my face, "Alright then… Sebastian is…"

I was cut off again by a flash of purple-tinted hair and dark skin, "Ciel!"

"Prince Soma?!" I looked to him, then the tall man standing next to him with long, white hair, "Agni?"

Prince Soma and his butler Agni were friends we had met a few years back. At the time, the prince was a snobby Asian brat who got everything he asked for, causing Sebastian and I trouble in town. Agni was much like Sebastian; following his master's orders with his best skills, no matter what the cost.

"You're just in time." Lau said, "My lord was just about to tell us a secret, a secret I'm guessing I must keep."

I scowled at him, "That's right! You two can keep a secret, can't you?"

Prince Soma and Agni nodded.

"Alright, alright… Sebastian is—"

"Ah! You're talking about my Bassy?!"

The sudden, but familiar voice made me grit my teeth. A flash of red, black and grey flew past my eyes and stopped suddenly to join us at the table.

"Grell?" I questioned, very much annoyed, "William? Undertaker?"

Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, and Undertaker were all grim reapers. Grell was a gender-confused man with long red hair who thought of himself as an actress. William, between points of pushing up his glasses, was a black-haired man who kept a leash on him, as well as any unruly, irresponsible reapers. Undertaker ran his own shop in town. We usually went in to see the long, grey-haired reaper when we needed information about the crimes we were solving around town.

"Ciel was just about to tell us a secret." Prince Soma said, "And if you want in on it, you'll have to swear you can keep it."

"No need to tell me." William said, "I already know."

A shutter ran through my body, "Y-you-you do?"

William nodded, pushing his glasses back up, "I've known for just as long as you have, Phantomhive."

"Great…."

"Hold on a second!" Grell screeched, "What are you talking about?"

I crossed my arms, "Can trust all of you to keep this secret?"

Everyone at the table nodded, even Grell.

"Alright…" I looked around to make sure no more pests were about to drop in on us, "Alright, the secret I need to tell you all is Sebastian's pregnant."

Elizabeth gasped, Lau's mouth dropped, Ran-Mau stared, Agni's face flooded with shock, Prince Soma was clinging to his butler's arm, on the brink of tears, Undertaker gave a wide smile, and Will pushed up his glasses as he covered Grell's mouth to keep him from throwing a tantrum.

"How?" Agni asked, "How can such a thing happen to a man?"

I shuffled in my seat, "Well… I guess it's a demon thing. Sebastian went into heat and was raped by another demon seven, almost eight months ago. He's carrying twins."

Elizabeth gasped again, "Will…will he be alright?"

"I don't know. Twins in male demons is very rare, and survival during birth is just as rare. Sebastian was fine when I left earlier this afternoon, but I keep having the strongest feeling that something's wrong."

William was skimming through the To-Die list, a clear record that stated the day, time, and place a person was scheduled to die, "I don't see him anywhere in here. That means, he should be—"

"**_Will!_**" Grell shrieked, "You knew about this and you didn't **tell me**?!"

"If I did tell you, you would have just kept pestering Sebastian, which is the last thing he needs. No matter how much I despise him."

Grell crossed his arms and pouted.

"Anyway," I continued, "Ever since I got here, I can't help but feel as if he needs my help."

Agni rested his godly right hand on my shoulder, "You want to be there for him, don't you."

I nodded, "I have to know that he's okay."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sebastian**

The pain of each contraction was nearly unbearable, and the fact that I had to control myself to keep from crushing Mey-Rin's hand made things even more stressful.

I panted heavily as another contraction began.

"Bard!" Mey-Rin called, "Have you managed to find any doctors that could possibly help?"

Bard appeared in the doorway, "I'm trying, I really am. But all of the receptionists keep saying that no one's available to help!"

I gasped as the contraction ended and eased my grip on Mey-Rin's hand slightly, "The young… master. Send for… the young master."

"What?" Mey-Rin gasped, "I can't just leave you! You're in labor."

"I'm aware of that. Trust me. But if the young master finds out I've been in labor all this time, we're all in for a serious tongue-lashing."

Mey-Rin nodded, "Bard-Roy, please stay with Sebastian until I return."

"Wha—are you crazy?!" Bard exclaimed, "I'm a chef, not a midwife."

"Well, if you don't stay with him and help him, who will?"

Defeated and out of options, Bard took Mey-Rin's place beside me and held my hand as the maid ran to fetch Ciel.

Bard rested a hand on my shoulder, "I guess they couldn't wait another month, could they?"

"I guess not." I sighed.

I yelped slightly and squeezed Bard's hand as another contraction struck. Bard gritted his teeth, and I realized I hadn't held back like I had for Mey-Rin; nearly crushing his hand with every bit of strength my hands carried.

"Just… relax, Sebastian," Bard groaned, "and breathe."

I let out a slight scream as the contraction ended and then I looked at him, "… that's the most help I've gotten all evening."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Ciel**

The carriage was packed to its fullest as Tanaka drove us home. There was one more carriage following behind us, controlled by William; even though grim reapers had no need for carriages, since they were able to teleport from place to place.

Agni, Soma, Finny, Elizabeth, and I sat in complete silence as the carriage turned into the familiar road that led towards the Phantomhive estate. We seemed to be going slow, and yet we were traveling at a gallop.

Agni rested a gentle hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure Mr. Sebastian is fine, Ciel."

"It's not that I think he's not fine." I lied, "I just have this feeling that Sebastian has gone into labor, and he's home alone with Bard and Mey-Rin."

Suddenly, a shrill cry rang through the air and the carriage was pulled to a screeching halt. Will nearly crashed into us because of the speed he'd been traveling.

I exited the carriage, bidding the others to stay inside.

"Young master!"

Mey-Rin was riding on horseback towards us, a worried look coating her face.

"What is it, Mey-Rin?" I asked, concern building inside my chest, "Is Sebastian…?"

"He's in labor, sir!" the maid panted, "Bard-Roy's with him how, but he's been asking for you."

I knew it! I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.

"Go back to him!" I urged, "Tell him I'll be there soon."

Mey-Rin nodded and kicked the horse beneath her, riding back towards the mansion as fast as that one horse could gallop.

I quickly urged Tanaka to follow her and climbed back into the carriage.

"What's wrong, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked in a worried tone. I looked around and realized everyone else had the same expression on their face.

"Sebastian's in labor!" I gasped.

Everyone looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"But Sebastian's only seven or eight months along, isn't he?" Finny asked.

I nodded, "It's okay. According to Dr. Smith, it's safe for a demon to deliver if their pregnancy is more than seven months along, because demon infants mature in the womb faster in the male's body."

The rest of the ride was dead silent.

I tumbled out of the carriage before we had pulled to a complete stop. I threw off the formal hat and black jacket as I ran inside. I sprinted up the stairs and raced towards Sebastian's room, where Mey-Rin stood in the doorway holding stacks of blankets and towels.

Inside, Bard was wiping the sweat off of Sebastian's forehead as the demon grasped his hand, whimpering at the pain of a contraction.

Sebastian's eyes darted to me, "Young master…"

"Sebastian…" I ran to his side and hugged him, "Thank goodness…"

Sebastian's face twisted in pain and he arched his back as another contraction ripped through him. They were coming so fast, I worried it had already been time for him to push, and he didn't have the strength to do so.

Agni raced through the doorway, looking at Sebastian in horror.

"He's weak, Master Ciel." He said, "He needs your help, now."

The most unpleasant part of this is I would have to be the one to deliver these babies. I didn't know why Dr. Smith, or any doctor for that matter, wasn't here helping him. I checked Sebastian and became concerned when I didn't see anything.

Finally, Sebastian panted, "One of the babies… has already been born."

I felt a moment of joy, which quickly vanished as I noticed Sebastian didn't share the same happy feelings I would have expected.

"It was stillborn." Bard said, ignoring the pain that surged through his hand, despite how hard Sebastian was squeezing, "Mey-Rin tried everything she could, but it was already too late."

More than anything, I wanted to cry. We had lost the first born of the twins, and I wondered…

Was it too late to save the other?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Ciel**

Sebastian's rate of breathing concerned me. His breaths were coming out in sharp pants that came out more rapidly than that of a cat.

Agni had settled himself behind Sebastian, allowing the demon to grip his hand as he lay against a pillow that was settled against his torso and thighs.

"Okay, Sebastian," I said, positioned to catch the baby, "I need you to push."

Sebastian curled forward, bearing down with all his strength until the contraction passed. When it did, he gasped and started trembling. His face seemed to grow pale and the red color in his eyes was dimming.

"Young… master…" he whimpered, "Something's wrong… I know it."

Sebastian's face twisted in pain as another contraction hit him. He took a deep breath and tried to push again, only to gasp and collapse against Agni.

"I can't…" he whimpered, "I can't push… no strength."

I knew then that Sebastian was in trouble. The delivery of the stillborn had weakened him too much, and if Sebastian didn't push soon, the results of this child would be no different.

As I glanced back to him, I noticed Agni was tearing off the wrappings that covered his godly right hand. It was said he was given the power of the goddess, Kali's right hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Seeing if Kali will give Mr. Sebastian the strength he needs." Agni replied.

He rested the hand over Sebastian's forehead. For a few seconds, he remained panting, his eyes still dulled by exhaustion. But slowly his pants slowed down into breathing that came into an even pace. Some color returned to his face and he curled forward to push as another contraction struck.

I turned to Mey-Rin, "I need another towel and a blanket."

She nodded and gave me the towel just as the baby's head appeared, then the shoulders.

"It… hurts… Ciel…" Sebastian said weakly.

"You're almost there Sebastian." I praised, "Your baby's almost here."

Sebastian threw his head back and screamed as the baby left his body and he collapsed against Agni once more.

I started cleaning the tiny infant that bore Sebastian's jet black hair and pale skin. Worry flooded through me. The baby wasn't crying.

_Please_, I prayed silently, _please be alive!_

Eventually, a small whimper escaped the newborn's mouth. It whined a few times and then filled the room with a welcoming cry.

I smiled and looked over to Sebastian. Worry pumped through me again as I noticed Sebastian's eyes were closed and his body lay flat against Agni's.

"Sebastian?" I gasped.

To my relief, his blood-red eyes opened and he turned his head towards me and the newborn I held in my arms.

"Is it okay?" he asked quietly.

"He's perfect." I said, resting the baby in Sebastian's arms.

The baby looked everything like Sebastian; everything down to his black hair to his red eyes to his pale skin. Like all demons, he scorched small black talons for nails. A pair of tiny black-feathered wings that were about the size of an adult hand were folded neatly against the newborn's back. I tiny forked tongue flicked in and out of the newborn's mouth, lapping at Sebastian's chin and nose.

My butler's eyes flashed the familiar iridescent purple and a matching forked tongue slithered out of his mouth, lapping at the baby's damp black hair.

Agni allowed Sebastian to lie back down in bed and he exited the room, "I'm going to tell everyone else the good news."

I sat next to Sebastian and stared at him and his newborn in awe, "Have you picked out a name yet?"

A soft smile appeared on his face, "Vincent."

Tears flooded into my eyes, tears of joy and sadness. Vincent was my father's name. My father, along with my mother, perished in a fire around four or five years ago. The fact that Sebastian wanted to name his own child after my father was overwhelming.

He looked at me with a glimmer in his eyes, "Believe it or not, Ciel, I thought about you throughout the entire pregnancy. None of the names I thought of before sounded right. But Vincent Michaelis… well that's the closest to perfect I've ever gotten."

I wiped my eyes and watched as baby Vincent fell asleep.

"Vincent Michaelis… that **_is_** perfect."

((Thank you for reading. Originally there was an epilogue for this story, but i found no interesting way to continue this story that could possibly lead to a story II. Please comment and tell me what you think. This is my first submission and my first mpreg, so I won't be too offended if it sucked, in you opinion))


End file.
